1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a tamper-proof package to indicate to the purchaser whether or not the package has been tampered with and hence to warn the purchaser that the contents, such as medicine has been tampered with as well.
2. Background
The problem in the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a tamper-proof package that will provide multiple successive indications to the purchaser whether or not the package has been tampered with in gaining ultimate access to the contents.